


Tell Me

by mamalovesherbagels



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Mentions of Blood, a lot of it, essentially an alternate chimney getting stabbed scenario, quarantine brought me to rewatching... so here we are, set in season 2, yes i stole this from THAT infamous scene of ER
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 19:07:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30127455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mamalovesherbagels/pseuds/mamalovesherbagels
Summary: Set in mid season 2. Doug finds a new way to get to Chimney, and Chimney finds out who his friend "Jason" is the hard way. So does Athena.
Relationships: Athena Grant/Bobby Nash, Maddie Buckley/Howie "Chimney" Han
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	Tell Me

Chimney is growing anxious as he waits outside the building-- either Athena would have radioed him that the scene was secure by now or she would have called for backup; what’s taking so long?

If something has happened to her in there, he’s never going to forgive himself because he’s the one who asked for PD to check over the scene before he’d enter the house. There was just something… off, something unsettling and the vague description from dispatch didn’t do anything to ease his fears. The call was apparently just a man screaming about his wife, and there being blood… it was probably due to the earthquake but something just didn’t sit right in Chimney’s gut about it.

Maybe he’s just being paranoid. Maybe Athena is just doing an extra thorough check or had to perform CPR but then wouldn’t she have asked him to come inside for assistance? If she doesn’t contact him in another minute he’ll go inside himself, he decides. God, he wishes he and Hen hadn’t gotten split up in all the madness of the earthquake related emergencies. He had been paired with Buck for the time being, but somehow they had gotten separated, too.

He chews down on his lip until he tastes blood, and he can’t stand it, not another second. He _has_ to go inside because Athena isn’t answering him and if anything were to happen to her because he asked for police assistance, he’d never be able to work for Bobby again. Bobby would hate him too much-- understandably-- and it would tear their entire team apart.

“Buck?” he shouts, looking around one last time but Buck doesn’t answer him either and he can’t find him, so he takes a deep breath and makes his way towards the house.

A wave of dread overcomes him the second his hand touches the doorknob, and he radios for police backup because something definitely isn’t right, and they tell him to stand back and wait for him but he just can’t. He can feel his heartbeat in his eardrum and he just needs to get to Athena; he needs to make sure she isn’t dead because her family would never be whole again if she was and the fault would rest entirely on his shoulders.

“Athena?” he calls, peering around in the living room, taking a few cautious steps forward.

He sees a card laying down on the floor, and everything else in the home appears to be meticulously organized, and the out of place factor is what compels him to bend down and pick it up.

The outside says “Happy Anniversary” and confusion washes over him when he sees that it’s addressed to “My Maddie” and signed by “Your Husband” and in the middle there’s only one sentence: “You’ll be home soon.”

That’s when his blood runs cold, and it hits him that this is a trap, he’s been set up and--

Pain. A plunged object into his back. Then more pain, then another plunge. His hand reaches out to touch it, and when he brings it back in front of his face he sees blood. It doesn’t click right away, not until he’s able to turn his head back just enough to see a familiar face and a knife.

“Jason?” he asks, starting to see double as his knees give out on him and he crashes down onto the floor, face first.

“It’s Doug, actually,” he says with a smirk, before the door opens and he’s gone.

“Somebody, help!” he tries to yell, but it’s far too weak and quiet to get the attention of anyone outside the house, but at least he radioed for back up, right? Maybe they’ll find them in time.

He struggles, pressing his hands into the floor to try and get back up but it’s no use and he comes crumbling back down, feeling dizzier than before. His eyes blink a couple more times and he does them best to force them open, and it’s only when he does that he sees it.

That he sees _her_.

It’s Athena, covered in blood with her hand on her throat.

“Athena?” he gasps weakly, but she doesn’t respond, or maybe she can’t given what she’s possibly indicating by her hand placement, and then her eyes slip shut a moment later.

He tries, he really tries to stay awake but his eyelids are growing heavier and heavier, and he knows he’s losing the fight, and he’ll be passed out and probably dead within the next two minutes, before police can get there.

At least he won’t have to live to deal with the guilt of getting Athena killed, he thinks.

“Thena… sorry,” is the last thing that he mumbles before it all goes black.


End file.
